


Cásese quien pueda

by ScarlettHolmes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettHolmes/pseuds/ScarlettHolmes
Summary: Adaptación de la película mexicana del mismo nombre.Los hermanos Shirogane habían dejado en el olvido sus sueños, Shiro a punto de casarse con alguien a quien le interesaba su dinero y Keith enamorado en secreto de su amigo de la infancia. La infidelidad del prometido de Shiro hace que cambien sus perspectivas y los incite a seguir sus sueños, Shiro acepta entrar a un campamento en la NASA con el propósito de ser astronauta y Keith acepta unirse al viaje familiar de Lance esperando decirle sus sentimientos.Parejas principales Klance y Shadam.Leve mención de Shiro x Curtis.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación de la película mexicana (una de las pocas que me gustan) cásese quien pueda, es adaptación, no copia, porque realmente no queda si la copio así como esta, Voltron no es tan mexicano ni idílico. Espero les guste.

Takashi y Keith Shirogane, hermanos, con 29 y 26 años respectivamente; Shiro siendo el mayor por 3 años, con sueños de ser parte de la NASA, ir a la Estación Espacial Internacional (ISS), tener un perro adoptado tipo Laika y casarse con un guapo chico que entendiera que sus sueños no están en la tierra. Keith, un amante empedernido de los autos, tenía su pequeño taller donde a veces hacia modificaciones en autos, su mayor sueño, llegar a las carreras, no como piloto, si no como la escudería (asistencia mecánica) de uno, soñaba con estar en los Pits cambiando llantas a contra reloj y viendo ganar al piloto que los representaba.

Pero las cosas para los hermanos no habían salido tal y como las soñaron, sus padres murieron cuando Shiro apenas cumplía la mayoría de edad, 21 años y ya debía hacerse responsable de su hermano menor y de la empresa familiar. Que, aunque termino siendo un éxito dirigiendo la empresa de autopartes Shirogane, él no quería vivir en una oficina firmando papeles y haciendo tratos, esa vida o era ni siquiera para su hermano que amaba los autos.

Sin embargo la empresa iba viento en popa, sus refacciones cada vez se hacían más comunes y empresas grandes como Ford o hasta Ferrari empezaban a pedirlas para sus nuevos modelos. Keith, por otro lado, se graduó con honores en mecánica automotriz, no tuvo muchos problemas en abrir su taller y tener clientes, pero lamentablemente este le absorbía todo el tiempo como para hacerse más grande, expandirse y llegara a las carreras.

Y un día, como por arte de magia un chico moreno apareció en la vida de Shiro, hijo de un empresario que o había podido asistir a una cena con Shiro para cerrar un trato, Curtis Jones, esa cena fue la primera de muchas que comenzó a tener Shiro con él. Curtis en si no quería tener nada que ver con Shiro, pero al ver la conveniencia de hacerse su esposo, termino por resignarse y simplemente dejarse llevar por un enamorado Takashi.

Keith no aprobaba la relación de su hermano, se notaba a leguas que Curtis solo estaba ahí por interés, varias veces lo vio cortejando a otros chicos y algunas chicas, frente de su hermano, pero Shiro empezaba a pelear con Keith protegiendo a su novio a toda costa.

Pero nadie se esperó que un día Shiro llegara a la casa que compartía con su hermano con un gran anillo de diamante diciendo que se casaba en un mes con el dichoso Curtis, ese día Keith saco espuma por la boca mientras se desmayaba.

Tres días antes de la boda, fue la despedida de soltero se Shiro, estaban ahí algunos de sus primos, amigos de la empresa y Keith en la cocina intentando ignorar el hecho que un bastardo oportunista se iba a robar a su hermano y sus sueños. La fiesta corría sin prisas, alcohol en la sala, botanas y comentarios algo subidos de tono, hasta que Keith oyó un grito y luego un golpe seco.

-te acostaste con mi esposo- grito Shiro frente a un medio mareado Griffin

Griffin, premio de Shiro y de Keith que trabajaba en la empresa, extrañamente se había vuelto muy cercano a Curtis y ahora sabían el por qué. Todo iba bien hasta que a Griffin se le ocurrió al brillante idea de sacarse selfies, una salió mal, su teléfono termino a manos de Shiro y pasando las fotos para ver si había otra donde salieran cerrando los ojos se encontró no con una foto, no, un video porno de su futuro esposo y Griffin en la casa de este último, Shiro no dijo nada y paso las fotos encontrando muchas más de ellos.

-es tú futuro esposo, idiota- grito Griffin en el piso recalcando la palabra "futuro"

-y aun así te valió y te metiste con el- grito Shiro aventándosele para seguirlo golpeado en el piso

-tal vez porque tu no le dabas lo que quería- y Griffin empezó a contestar los golpes

Keith veía todo asomándose de la cocina, era divertido ver ese espectáculo y como ninguno de los invitados decía nada, en el momento que vio la cara de Griffin morada fue cuando intervino tomando a Shiro de los hombros alejandolo.

-afuera todos, ya- ordeno Keith y todos se salieron, incluyendo un muy lastimado Griffin

Al día siguiente, Shiro se lamentaba todo mientras sostenía una bolsa con hielos en su mejilla.

-¿y ahora qué hago?- le pregunto a Keith

-lo dejas y sigues tu vida- respondió su hermano menor pasándole un bote de helado

-pero ya estaba todo, hasta los regalos- Shiro vio la pila de regalos que estaba en la esquina de la sala, todos envueltos en papeles caros

-¿Y? no te vas a casar con ese idiota que te engaño quien sabe cuántas veces con Griffin, y no me vengas con que fue Griffin quien se le metió, ambos quisieron- regaño Keith parándose frente a su hermano quien descansaba en un sillón

-tal vez cambie ya estando casado- intento rescatar la situación Shiro, sin éxito claramente

-Shiro, no cambian, le perdonaste una infidelidad con la secretaria de su padre, no vas a volver a caer en eso, ni que lo valiera- refunfuño el pelinegro menor

-pero...- Shiro intentaba buscar una forma de que su plan de boda siguiera, quería casarse realmente

-pero nada Shiro, mejor acepta irte al campamento de la NASA, te invitaron por que vieron algo en ti, puedes seguir tus sueños al fin, deja al tarado de Curtis a un lado y vete- hablo Keith pasándole al carta que tenía la invitación en su interior

-no me hables de sueños cuando tú no quieres seguir el tuyo- respondió enojado Shiro parándose del sillón

-no empieces de nuevo con eso, ya te dije que no voy a intentar confesarme- suspiro Keith y rodo los ojos

-me estás diciendo que siga mis sueños y tú no quieres, si yo quiero ir y en este momento casarme con Curtis lo voy a hacer, ese es mi sueño de momento y si voy a luchar por eso- Shiro se cruzó de brazos enojado

-eres un idiota Shiro, tienes la oportunidad de tu vida frente a tus ojos y la estas desaprovechando por un idiota que no vale ni un centavo- Keith intentaba hacer razonar con su hermano pero empezaba ponerse pesado

-si yo me voy al campamento tú te vas al viaje familiar con Lance- grito Shiro dejando pasmado a su hermano

-pero es en familia y yo no estoy incluido, además de que no tengo boleto a Cuba, ya debieron haberlos comprado y...- Keith se encogió de momento bajando la voz cada vez mas

-oh no Keith, si yo me olvido de Curtis y sigo mi sueño tú sigues el tuyo, vas al viaje y le confiesas lo que has sentido por él desde los 10 años- los gritos hicieron eco en la cabeza de Shiro y empezaba darse cuenta que realmente Curtis no valía la pena, la carta si

-bien, pero realmente quiero que olvides a Curtis y sus planes de boda, no me importa ir con cada empresario y regresarles su regalos- aceptó un muy sonrojado Keith

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, Lance toco el timbre, Shiro se acercó al intercomunicador y vio al moreno con un ramo de flores, sonrió malévolamente y abrió al puerta.

-hola- sonrió Lance entrando encontrando a Shiro sonriendo y a Keith intentando ocultar su sonrojo

Lance McClain, piloto de Fórmula 1, amigo de los Shirogane desde los 7 años, bueno, los 10 de Shiro y 7 de Keith. Lance tenía la misma edad que Keith, eran vecinos del vecindario donde sus padres habían comprado su casa, casa que ahora solo habitaban los hijos del matrimonio Shirogane. Lance tenía un dos hermanos y dos hermanas, todos mayores, toda la familia McClain conocía a los Shirogane, no eran tan cercanos pero si los apreciaban.

Los McClain eran una familia con hijos exitosos, Verónica trabajaba en la Nasa como técnica, Marco era corredor en la NASCAR y Luis estaba en los pits con la escudería de Ferrari que representaba Lance aunque a veces cambiaba de patrocinador dependiendo de la carrera y la paga, Rachel corría en motociclismo de velocidad, ganado varias veces el Campeonato Mundial de Velocidad. Luis estaba casado con Lisa y tenían dos hijos, Sylvio y Nadia, quienes al ser los únicos niños a veces eran consentidos.

Desde que se conocieron no dejaron de jugar ni de juntarse y cuando Keith cumplió 10 años y empezó a saber más de la vida y de sus emociones se dio cuenta que le gustaba Lance.

Pero después de muchos intentos y señales de parte de Keith hacia Lance para que se diera cuenta lo enamorado que lo tenía se había resignado a que jamás le diría sus sentimientos. Regresando al presente con un Lance sosteniendo un ramo de flores en la puerta de la casa de los Shirogane.

-llegas en el momento preciso- sonrió Shiro poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Keith- te quiere decir algo- sonrió refiriéndose a su hermano

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Lance acercándose a los hermanos casi olvidando su objetivo de la visita

-¿puedo ir contigo a tu viaje familiar? Shiro se va a ir un mes a un campamento, no quiero quedarme solo- dijo Keith sonrojándose levemente pero viendo los ojos azules del moreno

-oh claro, no hay ningún problema, todos van a estar encantados de tenerte- sonrió Lance haciendo estragos en el pulso del Shirogane menor- por cierto, estas son para ti Shiro, supe lo de Curtis, que bastardo- y Lance se dio cuenta que aún no había entregado las flores

-gracias, las llevare a la oficina antes de que me vaya para que las cuiden- sonrió Shiro aceptando el ramo- ¿cómo te enteraste?- pregunto el mayor

-Kinkade me conto lo que había pasado en la despedida de soltero- respondió Lance

-Curtis idiota- murmuro Keith

-no te vas a casar con él, ¿verdad?- pregunto Lance

-no, afortunadamente tengo a Keith para hacerme entrar en razón de vez en cuando- sonrió el Shirogane mayor despeinando a su hermano cariñosamente- hace un mes me llego una carta de la NASA invitándome a un campamento para ingresar, estaba a punto de dejar pasar la oportunidad- sonrió Shiro

-eso es increíble, estoy seguro que vas a llegar a la ISS- Lance sonrió acercándose a abrazar a Shiro sin dejarlo de felicitar

-voy a darlo todo para que así sea, empieza la siguiente semana y duraría un mes, mientras debo ir buscando alguien que me remplace en la empresa- Shiro empezaba ya a maquinar su salida de la misma

-Allura sigue siendo una entusiasta por la presidencia, Coran la conoce y trabaja bien con ella- menciono Keith siendo apoyado por Lance quien solo asentía

Allura era la vicepresidenta de la empresa, prima de Lance que había entrado a la empresa como cualquier administrativo más, pero fue escalando puestos al ser bastante buena convenciendo a la gente y haciendo tratos, no había dejado de insistir en que ella podría tomar la presidencia y Shiro seguir sus sueños en la NASA. Coran era el mejor secretario del mundo, teniendo cerca de 40 años, era el ser más eficiente que hubieran conocido, amaba a Allura como si fuera su hija propia y a Shiro igual, solo que con mas respeto.

-cierto, voy a hablar con ella, tu arregla lo de tu taller- recordó Shiro sacando su teléfono

-eso está cubierto, Hunk y Acxa tienen todo controlado- aseguro Keith levantando su dedo pulgar en aprobación- además Shay va acompañar a Hunk unos días

\- solo queda una cosa mas- habló Lance atrayendo la atención de los hermanos- este año no vamos a viajar a cuba, Luis ha estado un poco mal de salud y no queremos irnos sin él y mis sobrinos, así que nos vamos a quedar en la casa de la playa todo el mes haciendo todo lo que haríamos en Cuba, mis abuelos van a venir en unas semanas- comento Lance esperando que aun así Keith no se retractara

-no importa, que Keith se vaya contigo, no tienes problema ¿verdad?- pregunto Shiro viendo a su hermano ruborizarse y negar con la cabeza

-no hay problema, yo me adapto a todo- sonrío Keith intentando no sonar inseguro, un mes en la casa del chico que te gusta con su familia no era cualquier cosa

-excelente, el vienes paso por ti, también quiero despedirme de Shiro- y Lance se acercó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shiro quien solo lo vio cariñosamente

-claro que me voy a despedir de ti- sonrío Shiro de vuelta

Y ese día Lance salió de la casa de los Shirogane con la notica para su familia de que no estarían solos, por otro lado Shiro se peleaba por teléfono con Curtis quien le decía que iba a cambiar y que no cancelaran la boda, Shiro se negaba y negaba pero no fue hasta que Keith le quito el teléfono y lo mando al diablo que dejo de insistir amenazando con terminar el acuerdo. Cosa que Shiro arreglo en un minuto hablando con el padre de su ex prometido y exponiendo lo infiel que le fue, el señor Jones estaba mas que arrepentido y no pensaba terminar el trato solo por estupideces de su hijo.

Por otro lado Allura estaba que saltaba de alegría, seria nombrada presidenta temporal y esperaba que después fuera parmente, ella sabía de primer mano lo mucho que amaba Shiro es espacio, a ella le encantaban los negocios y las relaciones y la empresa Shirogane era exitosa, un pequeño diamante en bruto que Shiro no sabía explotar tanto como ella. Hunk y Axca al oír que se quedarían de encargados por unas vacaciones de Keith en casa de Lance no dudaron en burlarse y alentarlo a confesarse.

Hunk conocía a Lance y a Keith desde niños, fueron a las mismas escuelas y eran grandes amigos, sabia lo enamorado que Keith estaba de Lance pero Pige le decía que Lance no le correspondía. Pidge era una niña dos años menor que ellos pero que con su intelecto iba a su mismo nivel, su hermano era astronauta en la NASA y ella quería ser matemática de la misma empresa, por lo que no veía en persona a sus amigos, solo por videollamadas ya que recién la habían aceptado pero solo como prueba.

-Keith, no quiero verte herido, solo díselos cuando estés complemente seguro- dijo Pidge en una videollamada que hicieron Hunk, Keith y ella

-lo sé, lo sé, no voy a ilusionarme mucho- suspiro Keith

-pero aun así díselos, será un mes, puedes intentar conquistarlo o saber si le gustas o si alguien le gusta- comento animado Hunk entre gritos ya que estaba cocinando

-exacto, primero averigua si alguien le gusta- asintió Pidge acomodando sus lentes- estoy de acuerdo con Hunk, como sea dile lo que sientes, no el primer día, si no sería muy incómodo- rio la chica

-yo les avisare de todo lo que pase, se los prometo- sonrío Keith oyendo a Shiro gritar que le ayudara con la cena- me tengo que ir chicos, los quiero- y el pelinegro corto la comunicación

-ahora si dime Pidge, que sabes que yo no- pregunto Hunk dejando de cocinar

-a Lance le gusta Shiro, no Keith, me lo dijo una vez- soltó la chica susurrando como si fuera un secreto de estado

-no es cierto- Hunk se tapó su boca con sus manos sorprendido

-lo sé, es una locura, Shiro solo lo ve como su futuro cuñado, no como futuro esposo- la chica hacia ademanes mientras contaba todo emocionada por al fin contar el chisme- pero espero que se dé cuenta que Keith es mejor prospecto que Shiro, digo, el estaría en su equipo en los Pits- aseguro Pidge

-exacto, serian un equipo invencible- secundo Hunk asintiendo con fuerza

-como sea, no digas nada de lo que acabo de decir- amenazo Pidge- tengo que colgar, Matt acaba de llegar- y la chica termino la llamada

Hunk se quedó meditando un poco la situación, el comportamiento de Lance hacia Shiro si era de alguien enamorado y no se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque no sabía que era lo que le había visto a Shiro porque siempre los había tratado como hermanos pequeños, a el mismo y al moreno, hasta a Pidge, nunca con sentimientos románticos.

-oye hermano, oí que Keith se va a quedar en tu casa- y Hunk decidió llamara a Lance para tantear terreno

-sí, Shiro se va air a un campamento de la NASA un mes y Keith no quiere estar solo- se rio un poco el moreno

-¿Verónica tuvo algo que ver con la carta?- pregunto Hunk

-un poco, también Matt y su papá ayudaron, Verónica le llevo la carta a su casa- conto Lance algo sonrojado

-me alegro por Shiro, y espero que encuentre a alguien allá que este igual de loco que él por el espacio, no como su ex - y esas palabras las había dicho con toda intención para ver como reaccionaba su amigo

-yo espero que no, digo, es muy poco tiempo y debe ser difícil para él, a lo mejor y cuando regrese encuentra a alguien- Lance no quería sonar nervioso pero Hunk lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba

-quien sabe, solo quiero ver feliz a Shiro- y Hunk sonrío, Lance no lo veía pero esperaba que ese también fuera el pensamiento de su amigo

-yo también- y Lance suspiro, dándole la razón a su amigo

La semana paso volando y en menos de lo que Shiro decía ISS ya era el día de separarse, Lance pasó en la mañana por Keith y se despidió efusivamente de Shiro, quien ese día también partía al Centro de control de la NASA en Clear Lake.

-infórmame de cualquier cosa que pase Keith- murmuro Shiro abrazando a su hermano

-tú también- y Keith apretó el abrazo, realmente extrañaría a su hermano 


	2. Capítulo 2

Ese mes, la familia McClain se iban a una playa alejada de la ciudad, en donde tenían una gran casa de campo, Lance recogió a Keith en su Ferrari V8 Tributo, color azul eléctrico y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de campo entre risas e intercambios de mando, Keith tenía ganas de manejar ese carro desde que Lance lo tuvo en sus manos.

Llegaron a la casa de campo en la noche, llamarla casa era quedarse corto, se veía que tenía más de 10 habitaciones y en el garaje cabían hasta 5 carros, estaba a 20 minutos de la playa y alejada de la civilización, rodeada de bosque y palmeras.

-al fin llegan- comento Verónica quien los esperaba en la entrada

-dimos algunas vueltas por ahí, ya sabes, Keith le tenía ganas a Blue- sonrío Lance saliendo del auto

-le tengo ganas a otro Blue- murmuro Keith para si mismo- hola Verónica, cuanto tiempo- saludo el pelinegro con una corta reverencia antes de abrir la cajuela y sacar su equipaje

-tenía mucho que no pasabas tiempo con nosotros, te sorprenderá lo grandes que están mis sobrinos- sonrío Verónica

-me lo imagino- Keith correspondió la sonrisa y entro arrastrando su maleta, dejándola al lado de un sillón al no saber que habitación le asignarían

-pasa Keith, estamos hablando sobre Sid- grito Marco desde la cocina haciendo que Keith entrara en ella y viera los hermanos de Lance en la mesa tomando algo de ron, Rachel y Lisa llegaron segundos después

-¿Sid?- pregunto Keith confundido

-hablan de mi- entro Lance a la cocina rodando los ojos y sirviéndose agua

-le decimos Sid porque esta solo solín solito- dijo Luis tomando de su ron

-solo a ti te ha traído a la casa de campo, nos sorprendió un poco que aceptaras, creímos que te ibas a quedar a ver tu taller- Marco lo vio como queriendo descifrar sus intenciones

-sí, cuando nos dijo Sid que iba a traer a alguien creímos que era un fantasma- se burló Verónica

-ya dejen de llamarme así, Verónica tampoco tiene pareja- Lance se molestó señalando a su hermana

-oh no, a mí no me metas en tu soltería, estoy a nada de salir con Acxa- contesto Verónica- yo creo que primero salgo con ella antes de que tu encuentres novio- y tomo de su ron

Lance bufo bastante molesto y por algún impulso divino a Keith se le encendió un pequeño foco en su cabeza, en algún lado había oído que todo empezaba por un "y si" y ahora le encontraba sentido a eso.

Keith se acercó y pisando ligeramente a Lance lo vio a los ojos intentando trasmitirle su plan maestro.

-creo que se te ha olvidado decirles cierta cosa- hablo Keith pisando al moreno para que le siguiera la corriente

-quería esperar a que estuvieran todos- y Lance entendió la mirada y el dolor en su pie- pero ya que no dejan de molestar quiero anunciar que deje de ser Sid para pasar a ser Manny- sonrío Lance con orgullo sintiendo como Keith dejaba de pisarlo

-¿qué?- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Lisa solo se quedó sonriendo

-que tengo novio- y el moreno lo dijo en tono de cansancio, creía que sus hermanos eran inteligentes

-¿y es Keith?- pregunto sorprendida y casi gritando Rachel señalándolos

-pero si ni siquiera se habían visto- Marco apoyaba a su hermana

-no que ustedes hayan sabido- y Keith volvió a hablar sonriendo con autosuficiencia sabiendo que era verdad, realmente si había visto a Lance antes del desastre de Shiro

-no les creo- Luis tomo lo que restaba de su ron viendo retadoramente a su hermano

-no me importa que no me creas, no voy a probártelo- y Lance infantilmente le saco al lengua a su hermano

-un beso- dijo de nuevo Luis sonriendo al saber que Lance había caído- si realmente son novios no les costara trabajo darse un beso ahora, ¿no?- cuestiono viendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de Keith

Y sin decir nada tanto Keith como Lance se vieron y se dieron un corto beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos, para los hermanos de Lance se veía real y confiable, para Lance era solo un pico y para Keith era la cúspide de sus fantasías no eróticas.

-¿contentos? Por qué no vamos a besarnos más intenso con ustedes presentes- dijo Lance

-nop, todo bien, son novios, dejaste de ser Sid- decreto Luis- voy a cambiar tu nombre de contacto

-hay personas con más cerebro allá afuera Keith, no dudes en dejarlo si es demasiado idiota- se burló Verónica

-así de idiota lo quiero- respondió sonrojado Keith

Esa noche nadie molesto a Lance de nuevo con la soltería, los papás del moreno estaban encantados al saber que Keith era el novio de su hijo, ellos habían visto la química que había entre ellos y lo bien que se llevaban a pesar de que sus cárteres eran algo contrarios. Keith termino siendo acomodado en la habitación de Lance, al ser novios nadie lo vio mal, además había espacio, la cama era de tamaño matrimonial y cómodamente cabían los dos.

-mi lado es el derecho- exclamó Lance al ver a Keith sentándose en ese lado de la cama

-soy el invitado, así que yo elijo- se burló Keith acotándose en ese lado

-maldito, te aprovechas de tu situación- refunfuño Lance antes de acomodarse en el lado izquierdo

-descansa- murmuró Keith dándole la espalda

-igual tu- y Lance sonrío, no supo por qué, pero el tener a su lado a Keith lo reconfortaba


	3. Capítulo 3

Mientras tanto Shiro había llegado al centro de enseñanza de la NASA (atención aquí, no sé si realmente existe, pero para efectos de la historia imaginemos que sí), tenía habitaciones en donde se quedarían todos los aspirantes en ese mes, ahí mismo se les impartirían las clases y harían su vida escolar.

Al llegar juntaron a todos los aspirantes fuera del centro educativo, Shiro se sentía emocionado, extremadamente emocionado de al fin estar ahí, los recibió quien sería su instructor mayor, el ya experimentado Astronauta Iverson, también había sido parte de la milicia por lo que era ideal para los aspirantes.

-señores y señoras hoy empieza su mes aquí, quien sienta que esto no es lo suyo que lo doga ahora y no ocupe un lugar que otros pueden ocupar- señaló Iverson bastante serio, pero ninguno de los aspirantes se fue- bien, en vista de que todos quieren estar aquí y sufrir hasta que consigan su sueños, bienvenidos al entrenamiento especial de la nasa en donde podrán aspirara a diferentes puestos- e Iverson al fin dio la bienvenida sonriendo levemente

-¿no vamos a poder salir de aquí ni recibir visitas?- pregunto un chico que estaba detrás de Shiro

-no, van a permanecer aquí todo el tiempo, a veces irán al centro de mando y si tienen suerte a ver un despegue, pero no recibirán visitas ni podrán irse de compras- Iverson suspiro algo cansado, esa pregunta tarde o temprano se la hacían- sin más que agregar, pueden pasar al comedor, solo por hoy se les permitirá comer y acomodarse, mañana inicia el entrenamiento- y con eso Iverson señalo una puerta a su derecha que los conduciría al pasillo donde estaba el comedor

Todos los aspirantes fueron ahí encontrándose con todo listo para comer, algunos empezando a platicar con otros teniendo así un ambiente agradable, después de tomar su comida Shiro se dirigió una mesa para mandar mensajes a Keith sobre su llegada y avisar que no iba poder contestar rápidamente después de ese día.

Después de la comida todos se dispersaron intentando encontrar su habitación, la cual sería compartida, Shiro llego a la suya y después de verificar por tres veces que no se hubiera equivocado abrió la puerta encontrando un cuarto con dos camas y dos escritorios, baño completo y nada más. Sin pensarlo tomo la cama de la derecha poniendo encima su maleta y suspirando emocionado, si todo salía bien, pronto estaría oficialmente dentro de la NASA y en camino a ser astronauta.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta había sido abierta de golpe y un chico moreno con lentes había entrado corriendo.

-rayos, creí que llegaría antes- murmuro el chico viendo a Shiro- mucho gusto, soy Adam Williams- y extendió su mano la cual fue tomada por Shiro dándole un pequeño apretón

-Takashi Shirogane, pero puedes decirme Shiro- sonrío viendo como Adam dejaba sus cosas en la cama de la izquierda

-quiero ser físico pero también quiero ir al espacio aunque sea una vez- contó Adam sentándose en la cama

-yo quiero estar en la ISS, realmente quiero estar allá arriba- suspiro Shiro sonriendo

-eso es increíble, espero que nos quedemos y aunque sea ver el espacio por videollamada- y en ese momento Shiro sintió el flechazo, nadie había confiado ciegamente en que cumpliría su sueño, bueno, nadie fuera de su familia

-vamos a asegurar un puesto aquí- sonrío Shiro viendo a Adam asentir animado

Esa noche se quedaron despiertos más allá del toque de queda hablando de sus familias, lo que les gustaba y las ganas que tenían de permanecer a la NASA, Shiro escondió un poco que él y su hermano eran dueños de las refacciones Shirogane, no quería que su nuevo amigo se interesara en el solo por ser empresario y definitivamente no quería caer de nuevo por alguien interesado como Curtis.

Extrañamente esa noche, Shiro no recibió su mensaje de buenas noches por parte de Keith, más bien recibió un mensaje de Pidge en donde solo mandaba un gif de Milhouse moviendo sus cejas.

El entrenamiento empezó, los separaron por grupos, estaban los que querían ser astronautas, matemáticos, físicos, técnicos y demás subdivisiones en la nasa, en total el grupo de Shiro era de 30 personas, todas diferentes pero con una meta en común. Solo detenían el entrenamiento para comer y a veces para dejarlos respirar un poco.

En uno de esos descansos Iverson veía a todos Shiro se acercó a él para preguntar por uno de sus amigos.

-buena tarde comandante, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Shiro viendo con respeto y seriedad a Iverson

-adelante- contesto el moreno intrigado

-¿cómo esta Matt Holt? No me ha contestado ningún mensaje y oí que había algunos problemas en las comunicaciones de la ISS- pregunto Shiro intentando no sonar presuntuoso al ya conocer a alguien dentro del medio

-está bien, él está arreglando el problema, un circuito se rompió y no hubo comunicación unos días pero asegura que mañana estará restaurada- informo Iverson- no sabía que conocía a gente dentro de la NASA Shirogane

-conozco a unos pocos, los Holt son amigos de la familia, Matt estudio conmigo en la universidad, Pidge es amiga de mi hermano y he visto unas pocas veces a sus padres- sonrío Shiro- también conozco a Verónica McClain, hermana de Lance que también es amigo de mi hermano- Shiro realmente estaba rogando que Iverson no malinterpretara sus palabras

-conoce a gente importante Shirogane, aunque esto no le dará privilegios- Iverson noto como Shiro empezó a negar enérgicamente, sabía que sus conocidos eran amigos desde antes y no tendrían nada que ver en la selección

-ni aunque pudiera quisiera esos privilegios señor, lo que se gane será con mi esfuerzo- dijo Shiro antes de volver a su entrenamiento

En la cena se reunió con Adam quien se veía como zombi, tantos números lo habían cansado y ambos solo llegaron bañarse y dormirse, ni tiempo tuvieron de ver sus teléfonos. El entrenamiento siguió y nada fue muy diferente a ese primer día, a veces Shiro si podía ver su teléfono pero al ver que no había mensajes lo dejaba, Keith estaba seguro y no había por que preocuparse por él.

Pero conforme avanzaban los días Shiro y Adam buscaban cada vez más quedarse despiertos y hablar, o llegar a comer juntos ya que sus horarios eran diferentes.

-así que, ¿eres casado?- pregunto Adam una noche, ambos estaban ya acostados en sus camas pero viéndose, por lo que el moreno vio la cara de asombro y algo de terror de Shiro quien saco su mano de las sabanas y vio el lugar donde habría estado su anillo de compromiso- tienes la marca del anillo

-estuve comprometido, pero me engaño con mi primo y con quien sabe cuántas personas más, además estaba interesado en mi empresa, no en mi- respondió Shiro notando como si quedaba la marca muy leve del anillo

-¿tu empresa?- pregunto Adam pensando en qué clase de idiota dejaría ir un partido como era Shiro

-mi hermano y yo somos dueños de la empresa que fabrica las refacciones Shirogane- Shiro hubiera querido decirlo en voz baja pero no tenía caso ocultarlo más tiempo

-oh de ahí me sonaba tu apellido- dijo Adam- así que tu ex quería tu empresa, que idiota- soltó el moreno sentándose en su cama y negando con la cabeza

-oye, mi empresa es bastante exitosa, tiene sentido que...- el pelinegro empezó a defender su empresa sentándose igual que su compañero pero parando al verlo levantar su mano para que se detuviera

-no me refiero a que tu empresa sea mala, si no que yo no iría por ella, tu eres más valioso- confeso Adam viendo a los ojos a Shiro

-dime que eso significa lo que creo- susurro Shiro levantándose de su cama y caminando a la contraria sentándose frente al moreno

-si lo que estás pensando es que me gustas estas en lo correcto- sonrío Adam tomando las manos de Shiro entre las suyas

-también me gustas Adam- murmuro Shiro antes de acercarse para besar los labios del moreno siendo correspondido

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches en las que dormían juntos, ya fuera en la cama de Adam o en la de Shiro, sus compañeros se empezaban dar cuenta de lo unidos que se habían vuelto ellos dos pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué tanto, solo Samuel Holt, padre de Pidge y Matt le pregunto directamente si había algo entre ellos dos; Shiro contesto sumamente sonrojado que si pero que eso no iba a distraerlos.

-lo se Shiro, solo me alegro mucho por ti, después del desastre con tu ex creí que no tendrías novio en mucho tiempo- el señor Holt se rió palmeando el hombro de Shiro

-yo creía lo mismo- sonrío Shiro

Todo iba excelente, Shiro era de los mejores y sus entrenadores ya empezaban a verlo como un buen prospecto, al igual que Adam, pero había algo que le preocupaba a Shiro, la incomunicación de Keith ya no era normal y todo empeoro cuando en un entrenamiento su teléfono se rompió.

-Adam préstame tu teléfono, necesito hablar con Keith- pidió Shiro

-¿qué le paso al tuyo?- pregunto Adam pasándole su teléfono

-se rompió en el entrenamiento de hoy pero Keith no me ha llamado ni mandado mensajes, me preocupa- y realmente le preocupaba su hermano, lo único que supo de él fue por Hunk quien le dijo que le llamara y de eso ya habían pasado dos días

-tres días mas y lo volverás a ver, pero llámale- animo el moreno abrazándolo por el cuello viendo como su novio marcaba el teléfono y lo ponía en altavoz

-márcame después Shiro, no ahora- y Keith había contestado pero no se oía como Shiro habría querido, más bien se oía como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto

-Keith, ¡¿qué pasa?!- grito preocupado Shiro

-háblame después Shiro, necesito arreglar cosas- y Keith termino la llamada, pero lo último que oyó Shiro fue el grito de Lance a la lejanía

-eso no sonó bien- Adam tomo su teléfono de las manos de Shiro- tres días más cariño, déjalo tres días más

-no puedo dejar tres días a mi hermano si está llorando, yo fui quien le dijo que dijera todo a Lance y seguramente salió mal- Shiro cubrió su rostro con sus manos

-no te atormentes, no vas a salir de aquí para solucionar un desastre amoroso de tu hermano- el moreno abrazo a su novio oyéndolo gritar de forma ahogada

-acompáñame a ver qué demonios paso, sirve que también te presento a mi hermano- murmuro Shiro

-yo te acompaño- asintió Adam

Y tres días después, Adam y Shiro regresaban a su casa con una carta de aceptación para la NASA, Shiro no iría directamente a la ISS, necesitaría mucho más entrenamiento mientras que Adam si entraría directo a trabajar como físico.

Desafortunadamente la casa de los Shirogane no quedaba cerca de la NASA, por lo que fueron largas horas de viaje solo para encontrarse que al llegar Keith no estuviera en casa aun y los McClain tampoco estaban en su casa habitual.

-¿Keith dónde estás?- pregunto Shiro llamando del teléfono de la casa

-en camino a casa, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas- suspiro Keith

-estoy de acuerdo, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- admitió Shiro

Pero, ¿qué paso con Keith en ese mes?


	4. Chapter 4

Después de aquel primer día en el que Keith y Lance empezaron su relación falsa para su familia, Keith despertó sintiendo demasiado calor, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cabello castaño de Lance a su lado, lo estaba abrazando dormido.

-Lance, muévete, quiero ir al baño- gruño Keith moviendo al moreno sin lograr despertarlo- Lance- volvió a llamar le pelinegro logrando que se moviera

-buenos días Keith- sonrío Lance abrazándolo aún más fuerte sin abrir sus ojos

-quiero ir al baño- Keith realmente estaba disfrutando el abrazo pero su vejiga estaba a nada de explotar

Y Lance lo soltó con un suspiro, sin siquiera ponerse zapatos Keith corrió al baño y después de hacer sus necesidades se vio en el espejo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, había dormido al lado de su amor platónico y lo había abrazado por quien sabe cuántas horas, eso era más de lo que pensaba obtener.

-¿ya terminaste? También quiero entrar- grito Lance fuera del baño asiendo que el pelinegro saliera de su ensoñación y saliera

Después de ponerse ropa más decente que su pijama de hipopótamos morados, termino con una playera negra con detalles rojos y un pantalón de mezclilla, tendió la cama antes de que Lance saliera del baño y se sorprendió al verlo salir ya vestido con un short color hueso y una playera hawaiana azul.

-te va a dar calor con eso- advirtió Lance

-no tengo mucha ropa para la playa, mis únicas tres bermudas las traje- respondió avergonzado Keith

-tres bermudas no te van a bastar para un mes, vamos de compras después de desayunar, ¿sí?- pregunto Lance acercándose y tomando la mano del pelinegro

-bien, pero no comprare de mas- acepto Keith disfrutando del tacto de la mano del castaño

Y juntos salieron de la habitación aun tomados de las manos, después de todo, a los ojos d la familia de Lance eran novios y debía actuar como tal. El desayuno fue tranquilo y sin más bromas hacia la soltería de Lance ya que no veían que fuera una sola broma, a los ojos de Rachel, Keith veía al idiota de su hermano con ojos tan soñadores que le provocaban suspiros soñadores queriendo tener novio.

-vamos a ir de compras, egresamos en la noche- aviso Lance levantándose de la mesa

-hacen falta algunas cosas, ¿pueden pasar al súper?- pregunto la madre de Lance

-claro mamá, dime que cosas y las recodare- aseguro el moreno

-vas a olvidar la mitad, mejor anótalas- respondió Keith pasándole una pluma

Aquella acción provoco la risa de todos ocasionando un sonrojo en Lance, la señora McClain previniendo eso saco ya una lista con las cosas que debían comprar ambos chicos pasándosela no a su hijo, si no que se la dio directamente a Keith.

-mamá- sollozo Lance drásticamente

-oh no te quejes Lancey, solo traigan las cosas- sonrío sus mama restándole importancia al asunto

-llamen cuando estén cerca para ayudarlos con todas las cosas- el padre de Lance sabía que no eran pocas las cosa por lo que eran mejor muchas manos y un solo viaje del auto a la casa

Y Keith tuvo que sacar a Lance de ahí ya que aún estaba peleando con sus hermanos por su memoria. Subió del lado del copiloto y antes de que Lance entrara al auto suspiro y sonrío tontamente por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿enserio quieres que yo maneje?- preguntó sorprendido Lance

-si- respondió el pelinegro poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad

Lance no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, amaba conducir a toda velocidad en la carretera solitaria de su casa en la playa pero casi nadie le daba esa confianza para acompañarlo en sus alocados viajes y el ver la mirada brillante de Keith en el asiento de copiloto lo hizo sonreír y entrar con rapidez a su auto, después de ponerse su cinturón de seguridad todavía tuvo que voltear a ver a su acompañante para asegurarse que no era solo un sueño y que realmente quería que corriera como a él le gustaba, y ¿que encontró al voltear? Un Keith sonriente y emocionado.

Lance sonrío aún más si podía, encendió el auto y solo quedo una nube de polvo y arena, dentro del auto Keith quiso gritar, no de terror, si no por la adrenalina que corría en sus venas en esos momentos, veía pasar las palmeras como si solo fueran un borrón en el camino y a pesar de la velocidad Lance aún era cuidadoso por si algún animal se le atravesaba.

-gracias por esto Keith- agradeció Lance sin despegar la vista de la carretera

Keith se hundió en su asiento sonrojándose totalmente y desviando su vista a la ventana jadeando al encontrar el mar, se veía tan bello y atrayente que se olvidó hasta de la velocidad y no fue hasta que Lance freno de golpe que volvió la realidad.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Keith medio asustado

-un grupo de tortugas al frente- dijo Lance en voz baja como si las fuera a asustar

Y en efecto, al frente del auto varas tortugas cruzaban la carretera de manera lente pero sin detenerse, Keith sonrío y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad salió del auto para apreciar las tortugas.

-vamos a ayudarles, Lance- y el pelinegro tomo una cargándola y caminando con ella a la solitaria playa

-¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida?- murmuro Lance suspirando viendo a Keith quejarse por la arenan sus zapatos

Y entre los dos pasaron al grupo de tortugas quienes siguieron su camino al mar dejando a los dos chicos en la playa, sintiendo la brisa marina y la sal en sus labios.

-regresemos al auto, aun quedan compras que hacer- el moreno tomo la mano de Keith jalándolo un poco para sacarlo de su ensoñación

-claro, las compras- recordó Keith

Y volvieron al auto, antes de entrar el pelinegro quito la arena de sus zapatos. Y siguieron su camino al centro comercial en el cual demoraron toda la tarde entre tiendas de ropa, después de comer una pizza y debatir sobre si las piñas eran o no para estar en una pizza llegaron al supermercado.

-la lista Keith- pidió el castaño

-toma, yo llevo el carrito y tú me guías, no conozco- el Shirogane menor tomo un carrito y empezó a seguir a Lance por todo el súper

Al término de su día de compras, regresaron al auto y se sorprendieron al ver el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-me pregunto si Shiro estará viendo lo mismo- Keith quería creer que así era

-seguramente, algún día estará allá arriba- sonrío Lance sintiendo algo extraño en su interior

Y el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, lento a comparación del de la mañana y eso se debía a la maraña de pensamiento que tenía Lance en su interior. Desde que los Shirogane se cruzaron en su camino a sus 7 años no había parado de pensar que estaba enamorado de Shiro, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Keith como prospecto romántico, toda su atención se dirigió al mayor. Sus infantiles sueños eran casarse con Shiro en una gran boda, adoptar un perro y vivir en la playa. Y conforme avanzaron los años su enamoramiento se hizo aún más profundo, Shiro era guapo e inteligente, líder de la empresa que les dejaron sus padres. Cuando ocurrió ese fatal accidente estuvo a su lado consolándolo y apoyándolo.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que no era solo Shiro, si no que Keith siempre había estado ahí para él, cuando cayó en depresión al saber que Shiro se casaría con Curtis, quien lo ayudo a salir de ahí fue Keith y los autos, de niño cuando se enfermaba su primer recuerdo siempre era el pelinegro preocupado al lado de su madre.

Y ahora de grandes, ¿Por qué no había ayudado a Keith a entra a la escudería de su hermano?¿por qué había puesto sobre todo a Shiro y le había rogado a Verónica por la propuesta para su amor platónico?¿por qué seguía creyendo que Shiro lo vería como algo más que un hermano menor?

Con todas las interrogantes en su mente llegaron a la casa en donde los esperaban todos para ayudar con las compras, y en efecto fue un solo viaje, hasta Sylvio y Nadia ayudaron con la ropa de Keith dejándola en su habitación.

-voy a salir un rato- aviso Lance volviendo a su auto y marchándose a la velocidad de un rayo

-¿paso algo?- pregunto la madre de Lance a Keith quien lo había visto irse

-nada extraño- respondió con algo de tristeza

-siempre que tiene algo en su mente escapa a la playa, vamos dentro- y la arena lo tomo del brazo alejándolo de la ventana

Y es que era demasiado para Lance, no iba a poder pensar bien en todo aquello si tenía al causante de su revolución interior justo a su lado en la cama.

Llego a la misma playa donde se detuvieron para ayudar a las torturas y dejando estacionado su auto se quitó los zapatos y salo corriendo directo al mar, conocía esas aguas de memoria, algo frías pero con la marea abaja.

No le importaba su ropa mojada, si podría resfriarse después de aquella tontería, no le importaban nada más que ver las estrellas disfrutando de lo frío del agua marina.

¿Querer a Keith? Claro que lo hacía, lo quería mucho más de lo que pensaba, había estado juntos desde los 7 años, siendo inseparables junto a Hunk y Pidge. Sus gustos tan parecidos, los autos y motos, su hobbie era la astronomía y de la mano de Shiro se desvelaron noches enteras con su telescopio.

Cumpleaños, fiestas, graduaciones, todo a su lado y el cegado por un supuesto enamoramiento hacia Shiro, ¿qué tan tonto sonaba eso? Se preguntó viendo una estrella fugaz.

Y esa era otra de sus confusiones, ¿Shiro, realmente le gustaba? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Cuándo creyó todo eso? No recordaba en que momento había empezado a pensar románticamente en el Shirogane mayor, en que momento comenzó a pensar en ser su apoyo incondicional, lo traicionado que se sintió cuando empezó a salir con Curtis y no con el pero, ¿Por qué saldría con él? Era claro que Shiro solo lo veía como un hermano menor, de niños si le dijo que le gustaba y que fueran novio y Shiro le respondió que no porque eran niños, a pesar de esa vaga excusa siguió insistiendo con él. Pero, ¿con que propósito? ¿Realmente esperaba ser el esposo de Shiro en un futuro o solo era admiración y mucho cariño? No, estaba seguro que estaba enamorado de Shiro pero hasta que Keith se metió en sus vacaciones fue cuando se dio cuenta en lo irreal que sonaban sus infantiles deseos.

Shiro estaba por irse a la NASA, kilómetros de distancia y aun mas, Shiro jamás había correspondido sus sentimientos románticos, es más, hasta había propiciado que Keith y el terminaran juntos. Tal vez debería empezar a ver a Keith con otros ojos, no directamente llegar esa noche y besarlo diciéndole que lo amaba, porque eso sería una farsa. Solo debía empezar a dejar ir los sentimientos hacia Shiro y comenzar a ver a Keith como algo más que un amigo de la infancia, porque estaba claro que Keith no lo veía solo como eso.

-si vas a estar enfermo en este mes mejor me regreso- grito una voz en la playa

Lance dejo de ver las estrellas y se encontró con Keith sosteniendo una toalla a la orilla de la playa. Lance sonrío y nado de regreso, acepto la toalla y se envolvió en ella.

-¿cómo viniste?- pregunto Lance

-caminando- respondió Keith restándole importancia

-me tarde demasiado, ¿verdad?- rió el castaño caminando a su auto

-lo suficiente para perderte la cena- se burló el pelinegro recibiendo de golpe la toalla mojada en su cara- oye- reclamó haciéndola bolita y aventándosela a Lance

Entre risas entraron al auto, con las mareas pensamiento mas clamadas en la mente de Lance, manejo entre risa y aceleraciones ocasionales. Al llegar su madre los vio por la ventana y simplemente sonrío, sabía que lo que hubiera estado pasando por la mente de su hijo ya se había solucionado.

-vamos a dormir- bostezo el pelinegro

-acompáñame a cenar, no quiero hacerlo estando yo solo- Lance hizo un puchero tomando la mano de Keith y jalándolo un poco

-bien, pero si me quedo dormido va a ser tu culpa- Keith sonrío acompañando a la cocina al moreno que lo volvía loco

-si lo consientes tanto, se hará mas mimado- grito Verónica quien había pasado por ahí y vio la escena

-como si tu no le mandaras comida a Acxa- contesto Keith en tono de burla dejando callada a su casi cuñada

-cuéntame cómo va tu taller- dijo Lance sirviéndose algo de huevos revueltos que habían hecho para cenar y un poco de café caliente

Y Keith empezó a relatar sus historias en el taller, desde autos de empleados de Shiro hasta el auto de Curtis que más bien lo descompuso y le saco mucho más dinero del que era, debía sentirse mal pero realmente no le agradaba para su hermano. Lance simplemente reía viendo al pelinegro mover sus manos y robarle sorbos de café.

-se me olvido que estas completamente mojado- exclamó Keith cortando un relato

-oh cierto, mi ropa ya se secó casi por completo- Lance también se dio cuenta que su ropa aún estaba húmeda en ciertas partes

-ve a bañarte, yo lavo tus platos- animo el pelinegro

-bien bien, te veo en la habitación- acepto Lance encontrándose en el camino a su madre que solo le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Keith lavaba sus platos cuando la voz de Luis lo hizo dar un brinco del susto.

-realmente estas enamorado del idiota de Lance- soltó Luis recargado en el marco de la puerta

-sí, espero no estar siendo una molestia para su mes de vacaciones- Keith se volteo secando sus manos con una tolla

-para nada, estamos realmente animados de tenerte aquí, como en los viejos tiempos- sonrío Luis- solo que ahora eres el novio de mi hermano, creí que solo amaba los autos- se rió recordando a Lance hablar solo de ellos

-lo sé, después de todo es una pasión que compartimos- Keith sonrío, internamente estaba muriéndose, estaba hablando con su casi cuñado como si su relación con Lance fuera totalmente enserio, cosa que no era por lo menos de parte del moreno

-¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo en secreto, eh?- pregunto Luis tomando un vaso con agua que había dejado en la mesa

-tres meses, justo cuando empezaron los últimos arreglos para la boda de Shiro- contesto el pelinegro sonrojándose

-oh ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas- sonrío Luis de manera enigmática para Keith pero no volviendo a decir nada mas

-me iré a dormir, buenas noches- y Keith huyo de ahí elegantemente

Esa noche Keith se quedó despierto viendo el techo de la habitación, había algo que todos suponían y no se lo decían, eso lo molestaba, porque hasta Pidge y Hunk le ocultaban ese algo en torno a Lance y no podía dormir tranquilo a su lado, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Al final el sueño gano y con ello la inconsciencia, a la mañana siguiente olvido lo que le molestaba y siguió su día con los McClain como si estuviera destinado a estar con ellos, jugando con los sobrinos de Lance o disfrutando los paseos rápidos a la ciudad.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los días comenzaron a pasar y cada vez menos cabía la duda de que ambos chicos estaban saliendo, juegos, abrazos y coqueteos eran comunes cuando estaban los dos juntos, pero todo empezó a salirse de control en la segunda semana, cuando los abuelos de Lance llegaron.

Abuelos paternos y maternos, por lo que Keith tuvo que forzar un poco su cerebro y aprender español de forma exprés ya que no hablaban mucho inglés.

-¿y cuando se van a casar?- pregunto su abuelita materna

-oh no, llevamos poco tiempo saliendo y...- intento decir Lance

-patrañas, se conocen desde niños, queremos vivir para ver su boda- respondió su abuelo paterno siendo apoyado por los demás

Eso acelero las cosas, porque ni siquiera estaban saliendo formalmente, todo había sido derivado de salvar a Lance de una broma, y en ese momento, sin que se dieran cuenta, Keith tomo el auto de Lance y huyo a la playa.

-tío Lance, tío Keith acaba de robar a Blue- llamo la atención la sobrina de Lance pero diciéndole todo en su oído

-yo se lo preste, déjame ir a recuperarlo- y Lance sonrío siguiéndole el juego a Nadia para que no sospechara nada

-mamá, vuelvo en un momento- grito el moreno tomando sus tenis y saliendo corriendo de la casa

En la playa, Keith dejo tirados sus zapatos y camino al mar, al llegar a la orilla y sentir la fina espuma en sus pies fue que se dio cuenta donde estaba y lo que había hecho, Lance iba a matarlo por haber tomado a Blue sin permiso.

Pero era necesario, se veía que los abuelitos de Lance querían ver a sus nietos casados y felices y él no estaba seguro de ser el elegido por Lance, en decir, si había mucha química, en esas semanas ni siquiera él podía decir que no había nada entre ellos, bromeaban y hasta coqueteaban, en las noches habían dejado de preocuparse y se dormían abrazados.

Aun así, Keith seguía con la duda mortal ¿le gustaba a Lance? No lo sabía con certeza, y dudaba que las estrellas supieran la repuesta, cuanto daría por tener a su hermano a su lado en esos momentos y preguntarle todo aquello, o a sus padres.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndolo caer a la fría y húmeda arena, sus padres, cuánto los extrañaba, cuanto daría por un solo consejo de ellos en esos momentos.

Los señores Shirogane habían perdido la vida en un accidente aéreo, nadie se salvó, una falla en el motor los hizo estrellarse en una zona boscosa, los servicios de rescate llegaron tarde. Esa tarde, Shiro tuvo que ser fuerte y no destrozarse frente a su hermano quien ya lloraba llamando a sus padres.

Lo último que les dijeron eran cuanto los amaban y que cuando volvieran todos iban a ver el lanzamiento de un satélite, pero nada de eso paso. Simplemente no volvieron y Shiro se quedó a cargo de todo, él no podía hacer mucho, aun así se esforzó en la escuela y comenzó su plan para su taller.

Le había contado a sus padres cuanto le gustaba Lance, esas noches donde su madre se dormía con el mientras le relataba lo mucho que había jugado con el moreno y las ganas que tenia de darle un beso. Su padre solo lo animaba a no dejar ir esos sentimientos pero no apresurar las cosas, era aún muy pequeño.

En esos momentos cuanto dejaba ser abrazado por su madre y a pesar de ser regañado por su padre por empezar todo como una broma le darían el mejor de los consejos.

-¡Keith!- grito Lance llegando a la playa encontrando al pelinegro arrodillado y abrazándose a sí mismo

Asuntado se acercó y lo abrazo, importándole poco si quería o no abrazo a Keith notando como no dejaba de llorar llamando a sus padres, sin saberlo el mismo empezó a llorar intentando consolar al pelinegro, terminando ambos abrazados en la arena, sintiendo como la espuma los tocaba.

-no sé qué demonios hacer Lance, me gustas pero todo empezó como broma- sollozo Keith escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno

-también me gustas Keith- respondió jadeando Lance dejando de llorar poco a poco

Y Keith sonrío aun entre sus lágrimas, viendo el cielo estrellado, dos brillantes estrellas fugaces pasaron, seguramente desde donde estuvieran sus padres se alegraban de que eso estuviera pasando, al fin.

-regresemos, está empezando a hacer frío- murmuro Lance besando la frente de Keith

-déjame quedarme así un rato más, no había llorado la muerte de mis padres desde que supe la noticia- sollozo Keith- además no quiero que me vean con los ojos rojos y te culpes- río entre lagrimas

-todo va a estar bien Keith, lo prometo- soltó el moreno abrazando a Keith contra su pecho dejándolo llorar todo lo que quisiera

Y no fue hasta una hora después que regresaban a la casa, ambo con los ojos rojos del llanto y en el caso de Keith con la voz ronca, al llegar solo la sobrina de Lance los recibió y después de asegurarse que estaban bien al igual que Blue regreso a dormir.

Ya en la cama y aun con tres semanas por delante fue Lance quien hizo la pregunta.

-¿quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto el moreno entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios

-si- respondió Keith antes de besarlo sintiendo como la electricidad corría por su columna vertebral y su pulso se iba a las nubes

A la mañana siguiente, ellos fueron los últimos en despertar, pero nadie los regaño, después de todo, todos los había oído llegar tarde.

Y las semanas pasaron volando, citas cortas con Lance en la playa, conciencia con su familia y algo de español con sus abuelos, eran las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en los últimos 5 años. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pero nada es perfecto para siempre, faltando 3 días para su regreso de vacaciones, sucedió la caída. Limpiando la casa, Lisa encontró un diario que tenía Lance cuando era niño, lo ojeo y después de ver varias veces el apellido Shirogane y la palabra amor, imaginando que el hermano de Luis había estado enamorado desde niño de Keith llevo el diario con Verónica quien decidió que era una buena idea dárselo a Keith, sabia lo de Shiro pero también creía que en algún punto había estado enamorado de su ahora novio, grave error.

Keith llegaba agitado después de una acalorada sesión de besos con Lance en el garaje cuando Verónica lo intercepto.

-ten, para que te entretengas- dijo la morena sin dobles intenciones

-¿qué es?- pregunto Keith viendo el librito

-el diario de Lance, te menciona- y con eso atrajo atención de un curioso Keith

Y Keith camino hacia el jardín de la casa, se sentó en una mecedora blanca y empezó a leer, el libro en si era un cuaderno de cuadro grande con la letra de un Lance de 10 años, pero cuando empezó a leer jamás se esperó ver en una misma oración "Shiro" y "lo amo más que a mis carros".

Algo se rompió dentro de Keith conforme pasaban las páginas, los recuerdos de los hermanos de Lance escondiéndole ese algo, Pidge y sus acertijos, Hunk cortando las llamadas antes de decir algo de Lance. Eso era claro como el agua, él era un idiota por creer que Lance lo había amado en secreto igual que él, cuando en realidad amaba a su hermano.

Ahora tenía sentido su conversación con Luis aquella noche en la cocina, Lance cayo en depresión al mismo tiempo que Curtis y Shiro se comprometían, él lo ayudo a salir de ella y después aparecía con un ramo de flores para su hermano.

Ya ni siquiera podía sentirse triste, estaba en el limbo, la última nota era de un Lance de 20 años aun escribiendo sobre casarse con Shiro, de cuanto peleaba con Keith y cuanto soñaba con los ojos de su hermano.

El diario se le resbalo de las manos provocado un ruido sordo, Marco fue quien abrió la puerta hacia el jardín encontrando a Keith viendo los árboles en estado de shock.

-creí que sabias- fue lo único que dijo Marco en voz baja

-fui un completo idiota- Keith simplemente se paró de la mecedora- y nadie me dijo nada, debí parecer una burla para todos- estaba molesto, demasiado y no solo con sí mismo o con Lance, con todos

-oye espera, no es para tanto- y Verónica estaba oyendo todo pero al oír el tono molesto de Keith decidió meterse

-¿no es para tanto? He estado enamorado de el por años y solo para venirme a enterar esto, todos sabían menos yo- el pelinegro se alejó de los hermanos

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Lance quien al oír los gritos de Keith decidió buscarlo, al abrir la puerta vio su diario en el suelo- ¿quien le dio esto?- pregunto Lance molesto

-ya no importa, me voy de aquí- y Keith empezó a correr dándole la vuelta a la casa y viendo por un momento a Blue, pero no quería tener nada que ver con Lance en ese momento

Justo ahí sonó su teléfono, Shiro le llamaba y realmente ni con el quería hablar, después de una respuesta que dejo a Shiro gritando y oyendo de fondo a Lance gritarle empezó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no sabía a donde ir, no quería ver a nadie, ni a sus amigos, solo quería tomar el primer autobús a donde fuera.

En la casa de los McClain, Lance les gritaba a sus hermanos.

-yo le di el diario, creí que si te habías enamorado de el de niño- dijo Verónica tomando la responsabilidad

-pero si sabias que a Lance le gustaba Shiro, no Keith- Marco lo dijo con total obviedad

-yo creí que Keith también sabía- respondió Verónica gritando

-Keith no sabía nada, y ustedes no debieron decirle- Lance estaba molesto pero comenzaba a preocuparse por su novio

-y que haces aquí gritándonos, ve y arregla las cosas con el- grito Rachel aventándole sus llaves

-cuando regresen nos disculpamos como se debe- Luis grito desde dentro sintiéndose un tanto culpable


	7. Capítulo 7

Y Lance corrió hacia blue, como si fuera una carrera tomo la carretera esperando encontrar a Keith antes de que llegara a la ciudad y no lo viera en días. Si, había sido idiota por no decirle toda la verdad, esconderla y enterarse de la peor manera. Justo ese día pensaba pedirle matrimonio, tenía la cajita con el anillo en su bolsillo derecho.

Keith oyó el motor del Ferrari y se asustó, no quería oír a Lance decirle la verdad, ya dolía lo suficiente como para aguantar un segundo golpe por lo que se escondió detrás de un árbol, vio pasar el Ferrari azul y se dejó caer en la tierra, abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

El realmente amaba a Lance, estaba enamorado del piloto pero ya no sabía si realmente era correspondido, el mejor que nadie sabía que un amor de años no se olvidaba en menos de un mes. Se quedó llorando y viendo el viento mover las hojas hasta que vio como el Ferrari regreso.

Hasta ese momento salió de entre la maleza viendo perderse las luces del auto de Lance, suspiro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la ciudad, no tenía caso volver con los McClain en ese momento, todos sabían que a Lance le había gustado por años Shiro y no el.

Camino hasta que sus pies dolieron y las lágrimas se secaron, sin dudarlo tomo el primer autobús de vuelta a casa, solo quería llegar y desaparecer del mundo.

Mientras tanto nadie podía calmar a Lance, estaba destrozado en más de un sentido, cuando regreso todos creyeron que Keith vendría con él pero al verlo salir y negar viendo al suelo supieron que era su culpa.

Lance había comenzado a llorar sin parar en los brazos de su padre, no sabía dónde buscar a Keith, su teléfono lo había aventado cerca de Blue después de contestar la llamada de Shiro. Ni sus abuelitos sabían el porqué del estado de animo de su nieto, solo sus bisnietos pudieron decir lo poco que sabían.

Keith viajo en autobús toda la noche, al llegar de madrugada compro un gran ramo de flores y camino hasta el cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres, al llegar coloco las flores, se sentó a llorar y a contarles todo, como si pudieran oírlo.

-tal vez regreso a casa- sugirió la madre de Lance cansada de ver tan mal a su hijo

-tal vez me odie- respondió sarcásticamente

-Lance, ve y toma el toro por los cuernos, pero habla con la verdad, ahora si con toda la verdad- regaño su madre

-tú lo amas ¿no es así?- pregunto Nadia, su sobrina aun sin saber todo el problema había visto sus verdaderos sentimientos

-claro que si- respondió el moreno

-entonces ve y persíguelo como en las películas- hablo Sylvio, su sobrino, dándole una foto que habían tomado a escondidas en donde salían los dos riéndose en la playa

Y como si le hubieran inyectado algo, Lance salió corriendo hacia Blue, llego pasando el amanecer, vio la casa de los Shirogane cerrada y supo que Keith no estaba ahí, como un rayo de luz pensó en aquella noche en la playa y en lo mucho que Keith había extrañado a sus padres.

Dejo su auto frente a su casa y camino al cementerio, encontró a Keith dormido recargado en la lápida de sus padres. Sintiéndose inseguro se arrodillo frente a él y acaricio su cabello haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto a la defensiva

-hablar contigo- respondió sinceramente arrepentido

-no omitas nada esta vez- Keith estaba cansado, pero no podía ir ignorando la historia real, había oído la versión de los hermanos de Lance y algo en su diario pero no sabía realmente que sentía el moreno

-vamos con Blue, estas helado- y Lance tomo las manos del pelinegro ayudándolo a levantarse

Caminaron en silencio al auto, entraron y después de darle su chamarra a Keith, Lance comenzó a hablar.

-es cierto que tu no me gustaste desde el principio, fue Shiro, no te voy a mentir, lo que leíste en el diario era cierto, pero justamente eso es lo que cambio, ese "era", ahora es tiempo pasado por que si saberlo podía dejar ir a Shiro pero no a ti, no podría tener otra relación que no fuera contigo- confeso Lance sacando la pequeña cajita de su pantalón poniéndola e el tablero del auto- la noche que huí a la playa fue cuando me di cuenta de todo eso, de que Shiro era mi amor platónico muy imposible, el jamás me vería como algo más que hermano menor y yo lo sabía, aun así me aferraba a esa posibilidad de ser algo más, cuando viniste conmigo a este viaje extrañamente no extrañe ni por un momento a Shiro o pensar en el- Lance suspiro y volteo a ver a Keith quien abrazaba su chamarra viéndolo atento- realmente me gustas Keith, me gustas tanto que me dolió el haber pensado que te perdía ayer que saliste corriendo

-¿pero me amas?- pregunto Keith viendo la cajita sabiendo lo que era- te he amado desde que supe a los 10 años lo que era el amor, Shiro sabía que me gustabas por eso hicimos un trato, ambos iríamos por nuestros sueños, él por la nasa y yo por ti, pero no espere que lo que todos me ocultaban de ti era que te gustaba mi hermano- suspiro Keith sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- un enamoramiento de tantos años no se desvanece en un mes

-lo sé, aun es extraño no pensar en Shiro en el sentido romántico- admitió Lance- pero en este momento sé que te amo más de lo que alguna vez creí amar a tu hermano, te amo tanto como para pensar e casarme contigo, compartir mi vida contigo suena como la mejor frase del mundo- sonrío Lance tomando la cajita y abriéndola revelando un anillo de plata, con una fina línea de diamantes en el centro, sencillo pero bonito- te lo iba a pedir ayer- confeso dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia Keith quien se limpiaba las lágrimas con su chamarra- pero puede esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, no te voy a presionar y entenderé si quieres tiempo a solas, solo quería decirte la verdad- suspiro Lance cerrando la cajita y sintiendo como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

-te diría ciegamente que sí, pero realmente no estoy seguro- dijo Keith queriendo salir corriendo y llorar de nuevo por la confusión

Iban a seguir hablando cuando el teléfono de Lance sonó, su abuelita materna se había caído intentando bajar algo de un ropero, sin pensarlo ambos volvieron a la casa solo para encontrase que era una mentira, que su abuelita estaba bien pero querían disculparse con Keith de manera apropiada.

Y Keith acepto las disculpas de todos, después de todo ya sabía la verdad y ellos solo tenían una parte de la historia.

-entonces ¿si serás nuestro tío o no?- preguntaron los sobrinos de Lance

-no es tan fácil contestar eso-sonrío Keith viendo los pucheros de los niños

-pero ¿y el anillo?- pregunto Marco ganándose las miradas enfurecidas de todos menos de Keith y Lance

-está en espera- dijo Lance no queriendo sonar tan triste

Nadie dijo nada más.

Esa noche Keith no podía dormir, estaba acostado al lado de Lance, ambos dando de la espalda, se sentó en la cama viendo como el moreno volteaba a verlo e imitaba su acción, no se veían entre sí, solo permanecían en silencio.

-¿me llevas a la playa?- pregunto Keith levantándose

-es una buena idea- sonrío Lance

Y así como estaban, en pijama fueron a la playa en Blue, se estacionaron y se bajaron, caminaron por la playa jugando con el agua entre sus pies.

-¿realmente te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto Keith deteniendo su andar viendo la infinidad del mar

-más que nada en el mundo- respondió automáticamente Lance viendo a Keith, su cabello negro moverse con la brisa marina al compás de su pijama de hipopótamos

-¿más que ganar de nuevo la fórmula 1?- pregunto el pelinegro creyendo saber la respuesta

-mucho más que eso- suspiro Lance sorprendiendo a Keith

-y si cuando Shiro vuelva te pidiera que fueras su novio, ¿qué dirías?- pregunto el Shirogane menor con algo de temor

-le diría que ya tengo novio y que es su hermano, ese que siempre ha estado a mi lado y que sin el mi vida no tendría ese sabor extra que ha tenido desde que lo conocí; le diría que lo ame por mucho tiempo pero que lo deje de amar cuando me di cuenta que su hermano era mi alma gemela. Le pediría ayuda para volverte a conquistar, para volver a ver tu sonrojo al decirte un cumplido, para volver a besar tus labios, para volver a estar a punto de pedirte matrimonio de nuevo, para volver a tener la esperanza de que me contestes que si aceptas- Lance había tomado la mano de Keith aferrándose a él mientras decía todo viéndolo a los ojos aun cuando su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas- si mañana llegara y me dijera que quiere ser mi novio no podría decirle que si, por que ya amo a alguien más aun cuando se alguien tenga dudas y eso este nublando sus sentimientos, pero realmente espero que ese escenario no pase. Prefiero que llegue y poderle decir que es mi cuñado por que le propuse matrimonio a su hermano y acepto

-eres un idiota- sollozo Keith abrazando a Lance, separándose solo para besar sus labios- seca tus lágrimas y observa- dijo entre sollozos Keith llamando la atención de Lance quien con su pijama limpio lo más que pudo las lágrimas que aun bajaban de sus ojos

Keith aun llorando le mostraba su mano, en su dedo anular estaba el anillo de compromiso, la mirada del moreno iba del rostro sonriente de Keith al anillo y cuando al fin lo entendió sonrío y lo beso esperando transmitiere todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

-te amo Keith, realmente lo hago- susurro Lance contra los labios de su prometido

-también te amo, Lance- sonrío Keith abrazándolo por el cuello- si dude un momento de mí, de ti, de todo- confeso el pelinegro- pero solo eran mis sentimientos gritando

-volvamos, aún tenemos que dormir para mañana regresar a nuestras casas- el piloto restregó su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro cual gato provocando la risa de Keith

-estoy seguro que alguien va a estar despierto esperándonos- seguro Keith, cada salida furtiva siempre alguien los esperaba

Regresaron a Blue entre risas tontas e ideas ocasionales sobre la boda, al entrar al auto se quedaron un momento simplemente viendo el paisaje antes de darse la vuelta y besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello, aun con toda la incomodidad que el auto les brindaba, Lance hizo su asiento lo más atrás que podía para poder darle espacio a Keith de sentarse sobre él, cosa que hizo sin dudarlo.


	8. Capítulo 8

El calor iba en aumento y con ello la ropa empezó a hacerse cada vez más estorbosa, entre besos y risas ambos terminaron sin camisa y recorriendo sus torsos entre toques tímidos pero constantes, cuando las manos de Lance se introdujeron en la ropa de Keith tocando su trasero ambos supieron que no había vuelta de hoja, lo que pasaría en ese auto ya no podían detenerlo, ni querían hacerlo.

Entre golpes y maldiciones Keith termino sin ropa mientras que Lance solo se bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, no había tanta necesidad de quitársela. El piloto abrió la guantera sacando una botellita de lubricante y un paquete de condones ocasionando que Keith lo viera extrañado.

-¿qué? Esperaba que pasara algo esta última semana- respondió Lance sin vergüenza

-¿aquí? ¿En tu carro?- pregunto Keith acomodándose de nuevo sobre su prometido

-las fantasías de un piloto siempre tienen que ver con su auto- susurro sobre los labios de Keith antes de besarlo profundamente

Entre besos y carias por parte de Keith a sus miembros erectos y húmedos, Lance comenzó a preparar a Keith después de colocarse el preservativo, fueron largos minutos hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente dilatado como para no lastimarlo, ambos estaban en el borde, querían correrse pero no sin antes haber llegado hasta el final.

Y con una mirada Keith supo que debía levantarse un poco, el mismo con ayuda de Lance quien acomodo todo fue bajando poco a poco hasta sentirlo completamente dentro de sí. Jadeando y con un poco de dolor comenzaron a moverse hasta que el placer superó con creces el dolor, el ritmo de las embestidas se volvió desenfrenado así como los sonidos en el interior. Hasta que ambos se congelaron en su lugar, Keith apretando los hombros de Lance y este dejando marca en la blanca piel e las caderas de Keith, llegando así a su orgasmo.

-espero no haber manchado nada- jadeo Keith viendo el torso moreno de Lance lleno de su semen

-no creo, solo sudor- sonrío Lance dejando besos flojos en el pecho de su prometido

Y sintiéndose somnolientos limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron sus cuerpos y el auto, Lance se quitó su condón y después de hacerle un nudo lo metió en una bolsa, en la misma donde metieron las toallas húmedas que usaron para limpiarse.

Regresaron entre risas por lo hecho en el auto y bostezos, al llegar solo el padre de Lance se encontraba despierto esperándolos en la ventana de su cuarto, al verlos llegar apago su luz y regreso a la cama.

Los futuros esposos arrastraron sus pies hasta su cama para solo acostarse y dormirse, ni siquiera se preocuparon en meterse en las sabanas, solo importaba en ese momento dormirse al lado de la persona que amaban; despertaron estando tapados por las sabanas y atribuyéndoselo a la mama de Lance o alguna de sus abuelitas, pero agradeciéndoselo en silencio.

-buenos días- murmuro Keith estirándose cual gato

-hoy regresamos- sonrío Lance tomando una de las manos del mecánico y besándola- te tengo una sorpresa- anuncio Lance- tiene que ver con Luis y su escudería- en ese momento vio como la boca de Keith formaba una perfecta o y empezaba a moverse emocionado

-ya dilo- pidió casi rogó el pelinegro

-van a integrar a algunos de tu equipo, tu incluido- declaro Lance viendo a su futuro esposo salar emocionado en la cama

Después de que sus sobrinos llegaran a unírseles en la emoción del momento al fin pudieron cambiarse, empacar sus aletas y bajar viendo a toda la familia McClain a desayunar antes de volver de sus vacaciones.

-nos vamos a casar- anuncio Lance tomando la mano de Keith enseñando el anillo

Marco y Verónica escupieron el café que estaban tomando mientras todos estallaban en vítores de felicitación a los futuros esposos, al final salieron todos de la casa mucho más felices y emocionados que como llegaron.

En el camino Shiro hablo con Keith obre hablar de algo y realmente tenían mucho que decirse.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando Lance se estaciono frente a la casa de los Shirogane sintió nervios, no por ver a Shiro de nuevo, más bien de como reaccionaria al saber que ahora su hermano estaba comprometido.

-regrese- anuncio Keith abriendo la puerta oyendo pisadas en la parte de arriba y viendo bajar corriendo a su hermano directo a abrazarle

-te extrañe mucho- Shiro apretaba a su hermano como si hubieran pasado años sin verse, no un mes

-yo igual Shiro- Keith apretó el abrazo cerrando sus ojos por la fuerza aplicada, pero al abrirlos se encontró con un chico moreno de lentes bajando las escaleras

-entra, tenemos que hablar- pido Shiro

-espera, Lance tú también entra- y el pelinegro menor tuvo que salir y tomar la mano de Lance para meterlo a su casa

-hola- y Lance sonó como Stitch causando la risa de Shiro y de Adam, aunque este último intento ocultarla

Después de acomodarse en la sala, Shiro empezó a contar toda su historia, Adam termino por presentarse rogando agradarle a Keith, no como había oído que odiaba al ex de Shiro. Pero el ver al hermano menor de su novio asentir y verlo con agrado se relajó.

Por otro lado Keith y Lance contaron su historia, entre interrupciones gritos y confesiones, al final el Shirogane menor estaba presumiendo su anillo y a su prometido causando risa en Shiro.

Pasaron meses hasta que hubiera una boda, pero esta vez era de Keith y Lance, una reunión solo con la familia y amigos de ambos, el juez fue al jardín de la casa de los McClain y después de firmar el acta vestidos ambos en trajes blancos y corbatas moradas al fin eran esposos.

Un mes después, Keith y unos cuantos de su equipo, incluyendo Hunk estaban asistiendo a Lance en una competencia de prueba, a veces también iba con Marco pero todo dependa de donde fuera Luis.

Shiro termino rentando un departamento cerca de la NASA para vivir con Adam, mientras que Keith se quedó con la casa familiar en donde no paso mucho tiempo para que empezara a vivir con Lance y un labrador chocolate llamado Cosmo que adoptaron.

La industria Shirogane siguió siendo exitosa con Allura al frente, a veces si era necesario de la presencia de Shiro o de Keith pero lo podían manejar. El día que siro al fin fue al espacio Adam miraba el cielo rogando que nada hubiera salido mal, la llamada de Takashi a él ya Keith desde la ISS lo hizo respirar de nuevo.

Duro tres meses, al regreso descanso dos meses antes de volver a subir y Shiro no podía estar más que encantado, eso era lo que siempre había querido y ahora era una realidad, su realidad, y no estaba solo, todo era de la mano de Adam y de su hermano.

Lo que empezó como una promesa de hermanos termino con sus más profundos sueños cumplidos, Shiro comprometido con Adam, un chico que entendía sus pasiones y las compartía, y el estando en la ISS viendo el espacio y ayudando a descifrar sus confines; Keith en una escudería en las carreras, un taller propio, casado con el chico del cual estuvo enamorado en secreto tantos años y ahora vivían juntos, más enamorados que antes y seguros de estar con la persona correcta a su lado.

Fin 


End file.
